The New Kid
by CelestialSonata7
Summary: New town, new school, new people. How does one make new friends, when you're the new kid? No Slash.


**Author's note: So, I watched "Big Time Interview" a while ago, and it's stated that Logan was the last to join the group, and they became friends with him because he did their homework. I only just figured out how to go about this so, here it is! A one-shot on how the boys met, revised!**

**No slash! Just friendship!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>He walked quickly. He couldn't be late. Not on his first day. First day in his new school, in this new town. He couldn't be late. He shifted the backpack on his shoulders, picking up his pace. Down the street and around the corner. There stood the big school, kids piling into the front doors. He wasn't late. He sighed in relief then took a deep breath, and trudged forward. He wasn't looking forward to being the new kid.<p>

* * *

><p>First day of 3rd grade. He frowned in concentration at his paper. <em>"Pop quiz! First one to hand in all the right answers wins this lunchbox!"<em> The words of Miss. Cameron echoed through his head. He desperately wanted that Ninja Turtles lunchbox. "I'll be the one to win that lunchbox." He whispered to himself. He was determined. He was going to get it no matter what. The only problem was, he wasn't even past the third question on a 20 question test. He turned to his friend, who sat in the row to his left, just a desk up. "Hey Kendall." He whispered.

"What is it Carlos? Can't you see I'm trying to win a lunchbox?" He whispered back, annoyance in his voice.

"I know I know. What did you get for question 4?"

"I'm still stuck on question 3! How did _you_ get passed it?"

"I skipped it 'cause it was too hard."

Kendall rolled his eyes and turned to his other friend, in the row to his left, a desk down. "James!" He whispered. "What did you put for question 3?"

"I put 'no'." He whispered back.

"But it's a math question!" Kendall said.

"I know. 'No' as in, I'm not doing it." James stated simply. Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Hey!" Carlos whispered, catching his friends attention. "This kid's already on question 10!" He said. He was leering over the kid that sat in between him and James, just behind Kendall.

"Hey, new kid." James whispered. The kid didn't respond, he was lost in his paper.

"Kid." Kendall said. He leaned over and tapped him on the arm.

The kid jumped and looked up. "Uh, sorry. What?" He whispered.

"What's question 3?" James asked.

"Oh, it's 8." He said nervously and went back to his work.

Carlos, Kendall and James did a little fist pump and wrote the answer down.

"Hey." Carlos whispered. The kid looked back up at him timidly. "What about question 4?" Carlos asked.

The kid looked back to see Kendall and James also staring at him expectantly. "Uh, 47." He said.

"Thanks." Kendall whispered and wrote the answer down.

"You're really smart!" Carlos said.

"Yeah, how did you even get that?" James asked.

"Well," The kid started nervously, as they all stared at him expectantly. "If you want, I could show you." Their faces lit up.

* * *

><p>"Time's up! Pencils down, test up!" Miss. Cameron said. Immediately the 8-year-olds complied, forming a line in front of her desk.<p>

"Aaaw man!" James said. "I didn't get to finish mine!" He said as they stood in line.

"Me neither." Carlos said glumly.

"Same." Kendall said. "But hey we made it to question 17! That's pretty good!" He exclaimed. Then they handed their papers to the teacher.

"True," James agreed. "And this time, I actually think that some of them are right!" He said as they sat back down at their desks.

"And it's all thanks to _that_ kid!" Kendall said, pointing to the last kid at the line, waiting to hand in his test.

"Yeah." Carlos said. "Still, I would've liked to win that lunch box."

Kendall came over and sat on Carlos' desk, then put his hand on his shoulder. "We know Carlos. It would've been really cool."

"Yeah," James agreed as he came around and sat on the desk beside Carlos', the one that belonged to that kid. "Having a lunchbox with the Ninja Turtles on it would be the greatest!"

"Totally!" Carlos exclaimed. "The Ninja Turtles are so cool! They fight crime and evil where ever they go!"

"And they do it in secret!" James added. "Like real ninjas! No one even knows it's them!"

"Plus," Kendall started. "They're all brothers! They always have each other's backs and are always helping each other!"

"Yeah!" Carlos said. "The way they move and fight together, like they read each other's minds! It's so cool!"

"Kinda like us." Kendall said.

"How?" James asked. "We're not brothers."

"And we don't fight crime!" Carlos added. "Although that would be awesome!"

"Plus," James said. "There are only three of us."

"All true," Kendall said. "But we're all best friends. And we always help each other and have each others backs no matter what."

"Oh yeah," Carlos said. "You're right!"

"I guess we _are_ like the Ninja Turtles." James said. "Sorta."

"Cool!" They all exclaimed together.

"Um, excuse me," The nervous voice interrupted their conversation, and they looked over to the kid. "Could you uh. . ." He trailed off.

"Oh sorry!" James said and jumped off of the kid's desk.

"Thanks." The kid said nervously and sat down.

"Hey," Kendall said, making the kid look back up at him. "Thanks for helping us with the test." He said with a smile.

"Yeah!" Carlos said. "Even though I won't get to win that awesome lunchbox, at least I know how to do all that stuff now!"

"Yeah," James said. "I was completely lost before you showed me how to do it. Thanks!"

The kid blushed. "You're welcome." He said as he ducked his head nervously.

"I'm Carlos!" Carlos exclaimed.

"James." James said as he sent a small wave.

"And I'm Kendall."

"What's your name?" Carlos asked eagerly.

"Yeah and how come we've never seen you here before?" James asked.

"Uh." The kid leaned back in his seat nervously.

"Alright students! Back in your seats! It's time to reveal the winner of the lunchbox!" Miss Cameron rang.

The kids all scrambled to their desks and leaned in expectantly. "And the winner is. . . .Logan Mitchell!"

A chorus of disappointed "Aaaw"s filled the room, along with some "Who's Logan"s. "Come on up Logan." Miss Cameron said. "You won the lunchbox!"

Nervously, the kid sitting in between James and Carlos got up and went to the front desk. Miss Cameron handed him the lunchbox with a smile. "Congratulations. You deserve it!"

"Thanks." Logan mumbled and quickly returned to his seat, setting the lunchbox on his desk.

Kendall, James and Carlos exchanged confused, and surprised looks, then the bell rang.

* * *

><p>"Do you see him?" Kendall asked. They all stood outside by the playground.<p>

"No." James said as he stepped on his tiptoes trying to see over the crowd of kids leaving for home or rushing to the playground.

"I hope we didn't miss him." Carlos said as he pulled at the grass where he sat on the ground, with his legs crossed.

"There's too many kids." James said walking back over to the others. "I can't see him."

"Maybe we can catch him tomorrow." Carlos suggested.

"I guess." Kendall said reluctantly, still trying to see through the sea of kids.

"Come on, let's go." James said. "We don't want to miss your mom." He said as he gathered his backpack. The boys were going to Kendall's house and his mom was picking them all up. Carlos got up and handed Kendall his backpack.

Kendall let out a sigh. "'Kay." He said glumly and took his backpack from Carlos, sending him a grateful nod.

They turned and were about to leave when, they heard something. They stopped and turned around, then listened hard. It sounded like someone yelling, but they couldn't make out what they were saying.

They followed the noises, taking them around the playground and behind the school.

"You think you're smarter than me? Huh?" The large boy yelled as he towered over the trembling smaller boy.

"N-no." The smaller boy stuttered.

The large boy had the smaller boy up against the wall, he pushed him to the ground and kicked him in the stomach. Then he leaned down close to the boy's face. "_I_ wanted to win the lunchbox." He said. He punched the boy across the face.

"I-I'm sorry." The smaller boy whimpered.

"Give it to me." The large boy demanded.

The boy took his backpack off, wincing in pain, and retrieved said item. The larger boy quickly grabbed it from him and stood. He kicked him once more in the side. "Welcome to Minnesota, freak." He said with a smile before turning to walk away.

"Hey Kroffsky!"

The voice stopped the boy and he whipped around to see the three boys standing there. "What do _you_ want Knight?" He spat.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Kendall yelled. Then the three charged. Punches and kicks went flying every which way.

Once everything had settled, James sat on top of Kroffsky while Kendall and Carlos held his arms down. James leaned in close to his face. "Don't mess with him again." He said angrily. Kroffsky nodded his head in fear, then the boys released him and he ran off. The boys then walked over to the wall.

Kendall leaned down close to him. "Are you okay Logan?" He asked. Logan held his arms over his head and trembled furiously.

"It's okay now." James said. "He's gone." Logan slowly lowered his arms and stared at the three with teary eyes.

"We got your lunchbox back." Carlos said softly as he handed it to Logan.

Logan sat up, wincing in pain, and stared at the lunchbox, then at the three. He sniffled. "Th-thanks." He said and took it from Carlos.

"Let's get you out of here." Kendall said and took one of Logan's arms while James took the other, and they pulled him to his feet. Carlos grabbed Logan's backpack and they left.

* * *

><p>"That one looks like a pirate ship." Carlos said. The boys sat in a field, further away from the school. They would always come here after school because it was easier for their parents to pick them up from here. They took residence under the shade of a large tree, and Carlos lay flat on his back looking at the clouds.<p>

"That one looks like a crown." James said where he lay beside Carlos.

"So how long have you been here?" Kendall asked. He sat beside Logan leaning up against the tree.

"I just moved here a week ago." Logan replied, sniffling. "We only just finished unpacking."

Kendall chuckled bitterly. "Great first impression of the town then, huh?" He asked sarcastically.

"No kidding." Logan said sarcastically and chuckled back. But the action irritated his sore ribs and he winced, bringing a hand to his side.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Kendall asked.

Logan nodded. "I think so. Thanks again."

"Hey," James said sitting up to look at Logan. "It's the least we could do after you helped us with that test."

"Nah," Logan said. "I think it was way more. You saved me. Now I owe you guys."

"We really _are_ like the Ninja Turtles!" Carlos exclaimed as he sat up.

"Whos' who?" Kendall asked with a smile.

Carlos thought for a moment. "Well you're obviously Leo, 'cause you're like the leader."

Kendall nodded in agreement. "And you're like Mickey, 'cause you're just a big goof ball."

James laughed. "Who am I?" He asked.

"You're Rafael," Carlos said. "'Cause you're the toughest."

"I'll say." Kendall agreed. "I feel sorry for Kroffsky." They all laughed.

"And now Logan can be Donny!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Yeah 'cause you're like, really smart!" James said.

Logan was shocked. "But, I'm not a part of your group." He said.

"Well let's change that!" Kendall said.

"Yeah!" Carlos said. "You wanna be our friend too?" He asked. They stared at Logan eagerly.

"I. . .Uh. . ." Logan was at a loss for words. He had never met such nice people before, and he was shocked that they wanted to be friends with him. But he wanted badly, to be friends with them too. So, he nodded with tears in his eyes. "Okay." He said with a smile.

"Yay!" They shouted, and tackled him in a group hug. They tumbled over laughing.

"Okay you guys." Kendall strained. "We don't want to break him!"

Carlos and James backed up. "Right." James said as he settled his laughter. "Sorry."

"Yeah, sorry Logie." Carlos said.

"What did you call me?" Logan asked as he sat back up.

"Logie! Why, do you not like it?" Carlos asked, worried that he had already offended his new friend.

"No no, it's. . ." Logan trailed off, trying to find the right word. "It's perfect." He said with a smile. Relief washed over Carlos and he beamed back. "Here," Logan started. Carlos looked at him quizzically. "I want you to have this." Logan said, and handed him the lunchbox.

"What?" Carlos asked. "But it's yours!"

"Not anymore." Logan said shaking his head. "I'm giving it to you. That means it's yours." Logan set the lunchbox in Carlos' hands.

Carlos stared at the lunchbox, then he looked up to Logan. Logan had a big smile on his face, and it was infectious. Carlos smiled just as big back at him. "Thanks Logie!" He said and pulled Logan into a hug.

Logan laughed. "Hey," He strained. "What are friends for?" The statement brought smiles to everyone's faces.

"Boys!" A woman called from inside her car.

"Your mom's here." James said.

"You wanna come to my house?" Kendall asked. "We're gonna play video games and eat chips and stuff."

"Yeah it's lots of fun!" James said. "You should totally come!"

"Pleeeeeease Logie?" Carlos whined.

"Uh," Logan said. "Well, I'd have to check with my parents first." He saw the disappointment in their eyes. "But I hope they say 'yes'." He said with a smile.

The rest of them beamed. "Alright!" Kendall said and bounced to his feet. "I'm sure my mom can let you use her cell to call them." He said and they all followed him to the car.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry sweetie." Mrs. Knight said as she dabbed disinfectant on a cut on Logan's arm, making him hiss in pain. She blew on it to ease the pain a bit. "That better?" He nodded slowly and she smiled. She then gently placed a bandaid on the cut. "There we go."<p>

"Thank you ma'am." Logan said nervously.

"Of course sweetie." She said as she touched his face gently. The contact made him flinch and he blushed in embarrassment. "It's okay hun." Mrs. Knight soothed.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Kendall asked worriedly. He and the others sat off to side watching.

"He'll be just fine." Mrs. Knight said, then turned back to Logan. "I talked to your mom and told her what happened, and that I'm taking care of you, so she won't worry." She explained, then stood. "Now then, how about some cookies?"

"Yay!" The boys cheered. Mrs. Knight smiled and set a plate of cookies on the table. Kendall, James and Carlos jumped for them and continued to stuff their faces, but Logan held back.

"Logan honey," Mrs. Knight said softly. "It's alright. You can have some too."

"Yeah, Mrs. Knight's cookies are the best!" Carlos said with a mouthful of cookie.

Logan hesitated. Then Mrs. Knight grabbed a cookie and offered it to him with a smile, and he slowly took it with a small smile of his own. "Thank you." He said quietly.

"You're welcome dear." She said.

"Ooo ooo!" Kendall started with his mouth full, and he quickly swallowed. "We should play Halo! Now that we have 4 people we can do teams!"

"I call Logan!" Carlos shouted.

"No way I wanted to be on Logan's team!" James said.

"Well I called him first!" Carlos shot back.

"It doesn't count 'cause we weren't ready!" Kendall shouted.

Mrs. Knight chuckled and leaned in close to Logan. "Welcome to the family." She said. Logan smiled. He had never been this happy before in his life.


End file.
